Lost and Found Boy
by hklbry
Summary: One shot snipped from another story. Ianto and Jack discuss the future, Gwen, and children's literature.


A/N: This is one of the many rewrites that didn't make it to "The Adventures of Jaunty Jones". You don't need to read that to understand this. I just didn't want to delete it and it doesn't fit with any of my other stuff so this is now a one shot. All you need to know is it's late S1, Ianto and Jack have been in a sexual relationship for some time and only Tosh knows. You really don't even need to know that much.

Don't flame me for the Gwen bashing. It isn't me. It's Ianto. I'll have a word with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost (and Found) Boy<strong>

Around daybreak, Ianto felt hands ghosting along his skin. He tried to stay asleep. Then he felt something soft and wet press lightly against his neck. Part of him was awake enough to identify the mystery object as a tongue, but he tried valiantly to follow the darkness behind his eyes back to dreamland. Then the same tongue, or at least he assumed it was the same one, ran along the side of his cock. He was awake now, but he wasn't going to open his eyes. He wasn't ready for reality.

Fingers brushed lightly through his chest hair seeking out and finding his nipples. They rubbed circles around the tender flesh just the way he hadn't known he really liked until he met Jack. He moaned as the tongue and one hand stopped. They traded places and he moaned again as the tongue circled the nipple and the fingers glided along his shaft.

"Good morning," Jack said shifting in the bed. He kissed Ianto's reply away.

"This is a much more pleasant way to wake up than Radio 4," Ianto said hugging Jack to him. "I think I'm still dreaming." Jack's fingers tightened around Ianto's cock and stroked him firmly, but slowly.

"I wish we could take the day off and spend it here in your bed making love all day long," Jack said snuggling into Ianto's side.

"That sounds great, but it isn't really us, is it," Ianto said. Jack sat up.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not us?"

"I mean, it isn't….like us," Ianto floundered. "That's a couple kind of thing to do. It's not your style." Ianto held up his hands to forestall Jack who looked taken aback. "I mean, it isn't your style with me. For all I know, that's the kind of thing you would do all the time with your other lovers if you weren't Captain Jack, Defender of the Earth."

"Is this about monogamy? 'Cause I can do monogamy." Ianto almost laughed at the childlike tone of Jack's voice pleading him to believe him. He could picture Jack as a child using that same voice to assure him he could do a somersault.

"Jack," he began forcing himself to look at Jack seriously.

"Please, Ianto," Jack said quietly. "I've been trying really hard to show you I can do better! Please don't leave me!" Ianto had never seen Jack like this.

"I'm not going to leave you," Ianto said pulling Jack back down against him. He kissed his temple and brushed his fingers through Jack's hair.

"You will. Someday. Everyone does." Ianto felt his heart break a little at Jack's desolate words.

"Not me, not willingly. I'm afraid I've got you in my blood, sir," Ianto said hoping to lighten the gloom. "Someday it will be the dashing Captain Jack and his octogenarian office senior citizen. Of course, my smile will be as bright as yours then. I plan to get those super bright dentures that the ads swear look natural."

"I wish it could be the elderly, but still devastatingly charming even with grey hair Captain Jack and his still perfect and completely brilliant even at 75 Ianto," Jack said partially muffled against Ianto's shoulder.

"We can't have that," Ianto said holding Jack tighter. "What would happen to the next generation of Lost Boys if Peter Pan grew up?"

"Is that your way of asking me to wear tights," Jack quipped beaming a smile at Ianto.

"No, because you'd start calling me 'Tootles'."

"I'll have to re-read it if Tootles is a hot Welsh boy," Jack said.

"Don't read too much into it or you'll start worrying I'll shoot Wendy, i.e. Gwen," Ianto joked.

"I already worry about that! I'll never understand how two of the sweetest, kindest people I've ever known can manage to not like each other."

"It's not that I dislike her," Ianto said defending himself. "She's just not my favorite person."

"Which is weird to me," Jack said sitting up a little. "You are both beautiful, kind, caring people. There isn't a lot of 'kind' in Torchwood. I thought you would be fast friends."

Ianto sighed. He didn't want to be in bed with Jack arguing or whining about the future or talking about children's literature, but he'd rather be doing any of those things than talk about Gwen. He wondered idly if Jack was thinking about Gwen when he was 'taking care of him' last night. Maybe that was why he was so loving then and so moody now.

"Well, first, you are my favorite person so Gwen doesn't have a chance at that title." Ianto was happy to see Jack smile. He pressed on. "Second, I don't like how she bosses me around. I think she gets a kick out of ordering someone else around instead of being the one who took orders at the police station."

"That's not fair," Jack interrupted.

"Maybe, but we aren't talking about what's fair. I'd rather not talk about her at all, but I thought you wanted to know why we don't get along." Jack looked down and nodded. "Fine," Ianto continued. "She doesn't like that I have ways I like things done and I won't leave room for individual expression. For example, if she signs a report in purple ink, it goes straight back. I've even been known to delete the digital copy so she has to do it from scratch in an attempt to teach her a lesson about doing it appropriately the first time and making backup copies."

"That's a bit mean," Jack said, but smiled.

"Being nice wasn't achieving the correct effect. Of course, being mean hasn't worked, either. It just gives her another reason to not like me." Ianto shrugged against the pillow. "Third, we will never be best friends because we both want the same thing, not to puff up your ego more."

"So do you want to win that round by telling her about us," Jack asked.

"No, because my final point on the subject of Gwen, and then I'd like to never bring her up again when we are naked, is that we might both be caring, kind people, but we have very different personalities. I'm subtle. I show people I respect them by being polite. Most days I don't care if anybody notices the little things I do that show I care. Gwen likes to be seen caring. She's demonstrable and vocal. She has an opinion about everything and she believes her opinion is always right. I'm not keeping score with her so there isn't any 'round' to be won. Would it drive her crazy to find out you are more than just a fantasy to me? Oh yeah. And for a few minutes I'd feel great. Then she'd want to tell me how she feels about it and want details. She'd feel it was her duty as a kind, caring person to encourage me to stop doing what I want because it might hurt me at some later point. She's delusional."

Jack started laughing and sat up completely. He took one of Ianto's hands and played with his fingers.

"Sounds like you don't like her! Delusional? Isn't that a bit much?"

"She's self-deluded, hence, delusional. If she were honest with herself she would have realized weeks ago that we are having sex. Instead she's put all her observational skills to use with her Jack blinders on and she comes to the conclusion that I'm delusional about my chances of having a relationship with you."

"Maybe you are," Jack said in a weighty tone Ianto didn't like. "I suppose Owen is delusional, too?"

"He thinks I'm stupid, naïve and he's worried you will take advantage of me. I think we both know I'm not as innocent as I look." Jack smiled back at Ianto, but Ianto didn't think it looked sincere.

"You are a wanton man in the body of a fresh faced youth," Jack joked then paused. "But that doesn't mean I'm not taking advantage of you."

"Trust me, Jack. I don't feel taken advantage of or used. If I didn't enjoy being with you I wouldn't be."

"I wonder sometimes."

Ianto didn't ask Jack what he wondered. He was more concerned with where Jack was going with this train of thought.

"Would it bother you if we didn't tell Owen and Gwen," Jack asked.

"No, but I thought you wanted to."

"I did…I…" Ianto wasn't used to Jack not being able to verbalize his thoughts. He waited for him to continue. "I worry about things sometime."

"Like what, Jack," Ianto asked experiencing his own worries.

"Right now, I'm worried about what you think about you and me. I'm worried about how the team would handle knowing we have a more personal relationship than they realize. I'm worried because sometimes, like last night, I don't care about anything or anyone other than us." Jack locked eyes with Ianto. "I worry about you leaving me, but I also worry about you being too dedicated to me. One day I might have to leave you. It might be today or it might not be until you're working through your second set of dentures – maybe not even then."

"Maybe you shouldn't leave then. You should stay in Neverland with me."

"Now who sounds like Peter Pan," Jack laughed. "You're trying to tempt me from going into the real world."

"What's so great in the real world? We have everything you could ever want here! I could even be persuaded to order premium cable channels if it would make you happy," Ianto said still trying to lighten the mood.

"It might never happen so there isn't any point worrying about it. It's just something I'll need to do. I've got Captain Hook's hand and one day I hope he returns so I can have a few words with him. It might change everything. I hope it does change everything," Jack added softly.

"It won't change everything," Ianto said confidently. Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Gwen will still have a problem connecting actions to consequences. Owen will still hide behind being a jerk. Tosh will still be brilliant, but insecure. I'll still be your Lost Boy. Neverland will go on, but we'll all be waiting for Peter Pan to return."

"Well let's see what I can find for my Lost Boy," Jack said slipping his fingers under the sheet once more. Soon they were lost in sensation and worries about the future and other crocodiles were cast aside.


End file.
